Up in the Air
by pukingranebows
Summary: Blaine hates his birthday and it's Kurt's job to the change that. But can he do it when he doesn't know why Blaine hates it in the first place? One-shot!


**For Thunder bolts and Cupcakes Forever because she was one of the lucky reviewers!**

**The prompt was a fluffy birthday party but apparently I have deep inherent issues writing pure fluff so this happened. Don't worry, the fluff is in their though!**

**I hope up you enjoy, and if you do or don't, leave a Review to tell me your thoughts (:**

* * *

"It is notoriously known that Blaine hates his birthday," Nick said staring at the crowd as if they were all high. "What could possibly make you think this was a good idea?"

David shrugged slinging his arm over the brunette, "because his boyfriend wants to?"

"But—?"

"Look," Wes said placing his arm on top of David's from the other side of Nick. "It's either we help Kurt and make Blaine suck it up for one day, or we face Kurt's wrath."

"Personally, I would not want to see what a minced Nick looks like," David added.

"Yeah man, the deli meat look, definitely not your style."

Nick shrugged their arms off of him and stepped around to be in front of him. "How does Kurt not realize what a bad idea this is?"

"It's his first time," Wes said shaking his head. "What can we do?"

"And no," David said cutting of Nick's attempt of speech. "We are not tying him up in your basement for twenty four hours; we don't want any more law suits."

Nick rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine," he said with exasperation. "But when this all goes to hell, don't say I didn't warn you."

The dynamic duo just grinned patting the shorter boy on the back. "You forget sir, hell is our forté."

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Fine, what does he want us to do?"

* * *

Kurt picked imaginary lint off of his jacket making sure everything was perfect before he knocked on Blaine's door. His father had let him in with an appreciative smile making Kurt worry slightly, he knew Blaine hated his birthday but it couldn't be _that_ bad. It was Kurt's plan to make Blaine love the glorious day he was born, but if his boyfriend's gloom was affecting his peppy father then something was seriously wrong. In fact, the whole house seemed to have an eerie dampness to it, like the whole building itself was weeping.

Kurt shook his head getting the creeping thoughts out his head, and rapped on Blaine's wooden door twice before entering.

"Blaine baby," he said stepping into the darkness. "You cannot seriously still be asleep, it's seven." There was no reply so Kurt just made his way to his boyfriend's bed. Kurt knew Blaine's room like the back of his hand so he made it without a single trip or stumble. He sat on the mattress and stared sadly at the soft lump that was formed under the blankets.

Kurt shook it slightly and whispered, "Blaine wake up, I have a surprise for you."

The mound groaned but didn't move. Kurt rolled his eyes and clambered on to the bed, looking for a face, or a breathing hole, something to break the impenetrable cocoon.

"Baby," he said when he saw a small break in the covers. It was at the base so Kurt slowly snuck his hand in where he found Blaine's arm. He started caressing it softly as he spoke. "Wake up for me please." Blaine barely moved but Kurt wasn't put off, Blaine was harder to wake up than a dormant volcano. Seriously, the boy had slept through three fire drills at Dalton. Kurt just rolled his eyes, he didn't want to give him a mean wake up but,  
"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kurt sang loudly facing the mound.

Blaine sat with a start, eyes wide, red rimmed, and puffy like he'd just been crying.

"What the hell?" He cried looking around himself in shock and slight fear. For the entire month that that song was viral, Jeff had hacked Blaine's phone and made that his ring tone, his alarm, the sound when he got texts; the most annoying song in history was around him twenty four seven, so to say it never got out of his head was an understatement. He found himself singing it in the shower, the shower! When Jeff finally left his technology alone, Blaine had never been more thankful in his life.

"Relax," Kurt said outing his hand on Blaine's arm. "It's just me."

Blaine stared at him.

"What?" Kurt asked in defense. He didn't like the way Blaine was looking at him.

"_Why_ would you do that!" he practically screeched, Kurt had to resist the urge to smile so he put all his energy into looking properly and thoroughly chastised.

"You wouldn't wake up," he said sounding somewhat apologetic.

"Yeah," Blaine said flopping back down in the bed. "Maybe that should tell you something."

Ouch.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked lying down next to Blaine, turning his head to look at him.

"No."

"Care to expand on that?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"You asked me a yes or no question," Blaine replied no traces of amusement on his face. "I answered the question. Honestly. What more do you want?"

Kurt didn't answer. So it seems like his birthday makes him a dick.

"Why were you crying?" Kurt asked with concern. He would have reached out to touch his face but he didn't feel like pushing it.

There was a slight pause before Blaine sighed and said softly, "it's my birthday."

"I'm aware," Kurt nodded. "But people refused to tell me what it is about this day that seems to take you to hell."

Blaine raised a bushy eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" he asked the disbelief palpable even though he never tore his face away from the ceiling.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "I suppose they figured it was your story to tell."

A beat passed.

Another beat.

A sigh.

A hand running through hair.

Blaine sat up, crossing his legs. "I don't want to," he said softly with so much pain it made it sound like he was yelling. He was on the verge of tears again, so Kurt sat up too, and before dick Blaine could protest, he wound his arms around him and tucked the curly head under his chin. Slowly, he laid back down again bringing Blaine with him so that Blaine's head was tucked into his neck and his arm was encircling his waist. Kurt's hand was playing wistfully with Blaine's hair, while the other hand kept a warm and comforting grip on his back.

"You don't have to," Kurt replied sweetly placing a kiss on the top of his head. "But you do have to get up and come with me. I can't have you wallowing in your own filth on your eighteenth."

Blaine sighed. "I don't want to."

"There's absolutely nothing I can do about that."

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded snuggling deeper into his neck. "Please."

Kurt's breathing hitched but he was stubborn, and Blaine deserved to be happy on his birthday. "No. You're coming, I worked hard on this and you will enjoy it, I promise. So either you go shower, and dolled up on your own free will, or I will do it for you, and not in the fun way."

There was silence before Blaine sighed heavily. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

Blaine grunted and Kurt smiled. "Come on beautiful, let's go."

Blaine let go of Kurt very reluctantly and got out of bed. His hair was rumpled and Kurt just smiled even wider at his adorableness, though the happiness was heavily dampened by the melancholy that surrounded Blaine. Kurt sighed, whatever it was that ruined this day, he hoped Blaine would tell him. If he didn't know the problem he sure as hell could not know the solution. He watched Blaine trudge to the bathroom and when the door shut, Kurt got up and turned on the light.

The room was a mess. Rolling his eyes, Kurt got to cleaning. Blaine's room was usually meticulously clean, and one bad day was not going to ruin Blaine's cleanliness, not while he was around to stop it.

* * *

The drive was silent and kind of awkward. Blaine didn't speak and after a minute of bad radio Kurt turned it off, leaving them to drive twenty minutes in silence. Blaine didn't know where they were going and didn't seem to care; he just stared out the window apparently ignoring Kurt for all he was worth.

Well fine, Kurt thought to himself. Blaine can act like a child if he wants to, he was going to celebrate his birthday and he was going to enjoy it whether he wanted to or not.

They pulled up to the house which finally broke the obstinate silence around them. "Why are we at Thad's house?" Blaine asked with something akin to disgust in his voice. "Kurt, why did you take me here?"

"Come on," Kurt said ignoring his displeasure. He looked back in the car to see Blaine still sitting there. "That was neither a question nor a suggestion," Kurt said crossing his arms. "Come. On."

Dejectedly Blaine exited the car, shoulders slumped, eyes downcast, spirit heavy. "O cheer up," Kurt said looping his arm through Blaine's. "You're going to enjoy yourself, I promise."

* * *

"They're coming," Thad said dropping the curtain and walking to the center of the room. "Tell me why we're doing this again?"

"That's what I've been asking all night," Nick said with crossed arms shaking his head sadly.

"Buck up, bundles of sunshine," Wes said bounding over to the door ignoring their doubts. "The parcel has arrived."

The doorbell rang as soon as Wes got there and he pulled it open with a dramatic flourish. "Kurt, Blaine, good to see you alive and out of your room."

Thad popped his head into the door frame eyes wide in awe. "He actually got him to come."

"Of course I did," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Now are we invited on or…" he trailed of raising an eyebrow.

Wes hip shoved Thad out of the door and took a step back, "welcome," he said in a very posh voice. "To Thad's humble abode."

"You live in a mansion because your parent's like, _run_ senate or something," Blaine said stepping inside and shrugging of his jacket with agitation.

"Hey I didn't say it," Thad held up his hands in defense looking as if he wanted someplace to hide.

"He's been like this all day," Kurt said shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, we'll pick him up in no time."

"Sure," Nick mumbled.

"Alright," Kurt said clapping his hands together, "let's go. Put your jacket back on," he told Blaine as he walked by him. "We're not staying inside."  
Blaine just rolled his eyes and put on his jacket, trudging behind the five boys he was ready to kill very, very soon. God he hated today.

* * *

"Are they ready yet?"

"Give it three more seconds," Jeff whispered staring at the sliding door that was one of the many exits to and from Thad's house. "We need to time this perfectly."

They heard the door slide open and pairs of feet rustle the ground.

"Wow," Blaine said sarcastically. "A dark and dreary night, how lovely."

"Now?"

"Wait for it."

"Is this really what you brought me here for?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and dramatically put his hand to his heart. "Ouch Blaine," he said pouting. "You wound me. I totally brought you here to show you a scene that matched your mood. No," he said rolling his eyes. "I actually brought you here for this!"

"Now," Jeff said and he shoved the plug in the wall.

Suddenly the darkened backyard blossomed with light and sound, sending a wave of astonishment through Blaine. He was standing on the edges of a carnival. The bright signs of the concession stands blinked warmly, inviting him in to see what they were selling. The sound of the arcade room was loud and fun reminding him of the days when he actually used to come to these things. The bumper cars were placed near the back and in the middle was a giant Ferris wheel that was lit up like a lantern. Bulbs of light traced the sides of the giant frame, twinkling sweetly with the stars.

"Happy birthday," Kurt said softly.

"I…how?" Blaine fumbled staring at everything and not believing it. "How did you afford all this? How is Thad's yard even big enough to fit this? Why would—"

"My dad's friend owed him a favour or three." Kurt said cutting Blaine off. "Thad owns like five acres of land, we could have added a rollercoaster but we didn't want to ruin their grass. And why would you even need to ask why? I love you, I hate seeing you sad, and I'm pretty sure it's a universal rule that you're not allowed to be sad at a carnival. So," Kurt finished taking Blaine's hand in his. "Where do you want to go first? There's a candy floss machine," he said enticingly. "Or bumper cars or—"

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," Blaine said cracking his first small smile of the day.

Kurt frowned. "I was saving that for later."

Blaine looked down dejectedly before looking up and giving Kurt a false smile. "Okay, let's go get the candy floss."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You need to yell at me to stop being so controlling. It's _your_ birthday, and we're going to do what you want to do."

"Careful," Blaine said walking towards the wheel with Kurt's arm in his, accepting Kurt's approval of the Ferris wheel. "You don't want to unleash my inner control freak."

"I don't know," Kurt pondered swinging their hands softly between them. "I think it's a side of you I'd love to see."

Blaine just shook his head and smiled. He honestly could not believe this. Kurt had made him their own private carnival. A _carnival!_ It must have taken weeks, maybe even months of planning, so he decided to be as happy as he could. Kurt was excited and Blaine wanted to be, he really did, but his heart just wasn't in it. He appreciated it so much though, and if Blaine thought he couldn't love his porcelain boy more than he did, he was just proven wrong.

Not in a million years did he have any plans of ever letting Kurt go.

"Good evening fine gentlemen," David said when they approached the bottom of the Ferris wheel. He was now wearing all black with a red vest and a pin that said his name on it. "You're a bit early," David continued, cocking his head slightly.

"Oh," Blaine said suddenly feeling bad. "You actually had something planned! Okay we'll come back later."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean we're already here and—"

"Listen to your boyfriend, sir," David said nodding slightly. "Come back at the appointed time."

Kurt rolled his eyes but said yes and took Blaine's arm in his, dragging him away.

"What dirt do you have on him to make him do that?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked to the concession stand.

"On who?" Kurt scrunched his brow in confusion.

"David," Blaine said with disbelief. "He was wearing posh clothes, and called you _sir_. You have to have something on him."

Kurt shrugged, "I didn't need to blackmail them."

"His in depth threats of bodily harm were enough," Jeff said from behind the concession stand with a bright smile on his face. "Hell my two love swans, what can I get you today?"

"Love swans?" Kurt asked.

"I've learned not to question it," Blaine answered shaking his head because there really was nothing else to do when it came to Jeff. "Can I get some candy floss please?" he continued. "And my boyfriend would like…"

"Caramel popcorn and a diet coke."

"They sell this stuff?" Blaine asked with awe as Jeff turned to the backroom to get their order.

"It's a carnival, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. "They sell anything you want them to."

"So if I wanted a unicorn flying on a rainbow, they'd have it?" Blaine inquired putting his hand back in Kurt's.

The boy being questioned just nodded with a small shrug. "I don't see why not. Carnivals are a place of dreams, freedom, and childhood, if anything like that was to happen, it would definitely be here."

Blaine smiled a sad sort of smile before looking up as he heard Jeff return with his bright smile. He too, like David wore all black with a red vest and a name tag. Blaine smiled shaking his head, Kurt really was something else.

"One candy floss," Jeff said handing the spun sugar to Blaine. "And one caramel popcorn with a diet coke."

"Thank you kindly, sir," Kurt said doing a weird curtsy bow thing, before walking off leaving Blaine standing staring after him.

"Well go on," Jeff said nudging Blaine's arm. "He's got this whole thing planned out, the only thing you can do is follow him."

"How long did this take to make?" Blaine asked. "I mean this is…it's huge."

"I'm not allowed to say," Jeff said with a smirk. "So just shut up and enjoy it, I know you want to."

Blaine just sighed pulling a thread of candy floss out of the generous heap. "But do I deserve to is the real question," he said softly.

"I'm not your boyfriend," Jeff said patting Blaine on the back. "Go talk to him and see what he has to say about it. I think it will be along the lines of, 'you're perfect and I love you and your gorgeous buns my smoochie piggly poo."

Blaine blushed bright red. "He does _not_ call me that."

"Sure," Jeff said with a wink. "Now go, before he wonders where you've disappeared to." The blonde boy pushed Blaine forwards a little bit.

"Fine," Blaine replied shoving some cotton candy in his mouth. "But I'm not going to forget this."

"And you're not scary when Kurt's you boyfriend," Jeff sing-songed. "Now go, you're making me late."

Blaine cocked his head, "Late for what?"

Jeff just tapped his nose and winked. "Until next time."

"Fine," Blaine grunted storming off in the direction that Kurt went. He looked back and Jeff was gone, probably racing off to whatever he was "late for." Blaine shook his head with a small smile, he didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly excited. This was amazing and all for him. Jeff was right, he wanted to enjoy it but he was stopping himself. Like he always did. He shook his head and turned the corner to see Kurt standing in front of a games booth with a giant fluffy stuffed dolphin stuffed in his arms.

"What the—?" Blaine started.

"Well you took such a long time catching up I started without you," Kurt said with a smile. "I won you your first present, your very own gay shark!" He held it out towards Blaine with a broad smile. "And if you look closely, it's got a K and B cutey mark."

Blaine walked over to him smiling and the sheer adorableness of the dolphin and his boyfriend. He reached out to take it when what Kurt said finally registered. "A cutey mark?" he asked rolling his eyes. "We've been over this," Blaine continued in a tone so serious Kurt was using his poker face in fear of bursting out laughing. "Only ponies have cutey marks."

Kurt rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Fine, dork," he said shoving the dolphin in Blaine's hand and stealing his cotton candy. "It's a love mark, because we love him _so_ much."

Blaine seemed to accept this because he smiled brightly and hugged the dolphin. It smelled like Kurt he noticed. Who knows how long he must have been hiding this for, but Blaine was glad because Kurt smelled delicious.

"We need to name it!" he said suddenly grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. "Okay," he said compliantly. "What should we name him?"

"Something that combines the two of us," Blaine said excitedly.

"How about Klaine?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"No," a voice said from behind them. "That's your ship name, you can't pass it along." Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder to see Nick in the games booth watching them with an amused grin. He too wore Jeff's same outfit and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"We have a ship name?" Kurt asked happily. "Really?"

"You're the it couple of Dalton," Nick pointed out. "How could you _not_ have a ship name."

Kurt smiled satisfied. He never really imagined he'd be the it couple of anything, but time continues to prove that moving Dalton was the smartest thing he'd ever done.

"Okay," Blaine said looking up to the sky in thought.  
"How about Lima Bean?" Kurt asked cocking his head as he scrutinized the dolphin. "It's the place of our first date, first kiss, and first I love you. The store owner loves us and we have our own couch there, plus he's a stuffed animal so real names are irrelevant."

Blaine smiled even wider and nodded vigorously. "You are officially christened, Lima Bean!" he said loudly before kissing the head of the stuffed animal. "But you'll probably have a million different nicknames so I hope you're a smart dolphin and can remember them all," he said cuddling into the animal.  
Kurt smiled affectionately at his boyfriend and turned back to Nick but saw he was gone. He checked his watch and saw it was almost ten thirty. They should probably head towards the Ferris wheel now; the highlight of the night.

Kurt shoved the rest of Blaine's cotton candy in his mouth and put the handle in his pocket before going to stand behind his boyfriend who was still whispering sweet nothings to the stuffed animal. He slid his arm around his waist and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you enjoying your night so far?" Kurt asked in Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded suddenly not trusting himself to speak. "How much?" Kurt asked softly, his thumbs making small circles on Blaine's hips.

"A…a lot," Blaine managed to stutter out. "Thank you, Kurt. I really do appreciate it."

"I'm glad," Kurt said and Blaine could feel the smile pulling on the taller boy's lips. "Well before we wander these gorgeous grounds, I have one more stop planned. Is that okay?"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, his mouth now centimetres from Kurt's. "Of course it's okay," he breathed. "Just let me kiss you first."

Kurt stepped away. His hands let go of Blaine's waist, and suddenly there were feet between them.

Blaine pouted.

"You're a tease," he stated looking at Kurt with big eyes.

"We can't kiss with Lima watching us," Kurt stage whispered. "He's just a baby!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and would have argued if Kurt didn't start walking. "Come on hot stuff," he said with a wink. "There'll be time for kissing later, I promise. And I never break my promises."

Blaine sighed and followed, torn between letting the cock blocking gay shark fall to the ground, or keeping it and loving it forever.

"Oh don't pout," Kurt said. "You love him, you know you do."

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled when Kurt held out his hand. Blaine looped his arm through his and strolled next to him, Lima Bean resting in his hand.

"So what's the last stop?" Blaine asked after a few minutes.

"The Ferris wheel," Kurt replied nonchalantly. "It's the highlight of your birthday extravaganza."

"This is an extravaganza?' Blaine asked.

"That's what I put on the invites," Kurt replied picking up the pace as the base of the Ferris wheel came back in sight.

"What invitations?"

"Hello again," David said with a smile as they approached the brightly lit wheel.

"Bonjour," Kurt said. "One cart for two and a dolphin please."

"Right this way." David waved his hand and the wheel moved slowly, bringing a cart down to the landing station. It too was outlined with bright white lights that blinked softly against the pitch black background. David opened the cart and stepped back, letting the boys pass him by.

"Have fun boys," he winked at Blaine who just shook his head. His curiosity was just growing and growing and he couldn't do anything but wait. He settled comfortably next to Kurt with Lima Bean snug between them. He should have given David the toy to hold so that he could feel the heat of his boyfriend skin against his. The buckled themselves in and David shut the glass gate.

He gave them one more smile before patting the cart one more time. He stepped back and they started to move, crawling up the side of the circle like a tiny comet bobbing through the sky.

Up and up and upwards they went, the lights of the carnival diminishing below them as they went up into the stars. Neither of them spoke, relishing in the feeling of flying, and in the soothing company of each other's company. It was peaceful; it made Blaine happy.

Suddenly all the lights went off and the slow crawl of their cart stopped. A loud groan ripped through the cart and it swung slightly as it halted. Blaine shot his hand out and grabbed Kurt, fear wide in his eyes.

"What's happening!" He screeched, the whites of his eyes shining brightly in the darkness. He looked down and all the lights of the carnival were out.

Underneath them was the inky black that only night time could bring, and above them were the stars that twinkled softly, offering no hope from the predicament they were in. He gripped Kurt's arm tighter.

The pale boy just looked around them before shrugging and saying, "It looks like we're stuck."

"It looks like—it looks like we're stuck!" Blaine shrieked. "Are you kidding me? We're hovering in the sky, trapped in a glass death trap! Oh god I'm going to…I'm going to puke."

"If you puke I'm throwing you out of here first," Kurt deadpanned crossing his arms.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Blaine asked through heavy breaths. He was starting to hyperventilate, oh god, oh god!

"Blaine," Kurt said looking at him, putting his hand on his face. "Relax," he said with a comforting smile. "Everything is under control."

"How is everything possibly under control!"

"Come," Kurt said holding out his arm. He picked up Lima Bean and rested the stuffed animal on his lap leaving his left side completely open for cuddling. Blaine didn't hesitate to curl up into Kurt's side and snaking his arm around the paler boy's waist.

"You are so adorable," Kurt cooed.

"The amount of confusion I have is insurmountable," Blaine said shaking his head against Kurt's chest. "You're lucky you're so comfortable or else I'd be freaking out everywhere right now."

"Well at least you're doing something and reacting now," Kurt said thumbing his fingers on Blaine's hip. "Emotionally comatose you is scary and something that we shall never see again."

The happiness in the cart seemed to dissolve instantly and Blaine sighed.

"No," Kurt said before Blaine could speak. "You don't have to tell me anything, don't feel obligated, you can tell me when the time is right. I just want you to know that I love you, Blaine. With everything that I am, I love you, and I hate seeing you in pain. When you're sad I'm sad, and sadness isn't very becoming for either of us." Blaine hugged himself closer to Kurt.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into the other boy.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Kurt replied with a soft smile. "You came out here tonight even though you didn't want to, and you've had a pretty decent time so far, that's more than I could ask for."

Silence filled the cart as Blaine basked in Kurt's words. He didn't let go of the porcelain boy and breathed in his scent; of cinnamon and lilac and something distinctly Kurt that couldn't possibly already have a name.

"I love you," he said softly.

Kurt smiled. "I love you more.

"I love you most."

The sat there for a while, relaxing in the silence and the feel of each other; the happiness returning and collecting around them in a sweet haze.

"I'm a murderer," Blaine said suddenly, his grip on Kurt suddenly rock hard.

Kurt raised an eyebrow looking at the brunette with concern. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he trailed off unsure how to continue. Kurt continued to trace the circles.

"Take your time," he said softly.

Blaine sat up slowly, letting go of Kurt his hands shaking slightly.

"When I was six years old my birthday meant everything to me. It was the day that solely belonged to me and as far as I was concerned, nobody else was born on the same day as me. My parents usually woke me up and a whole bunch of presents would be piled up in my room and I would freak out and be happy like most children are when they see giant piles of shiny things they don't have to share. But that morning, I woke up and nothing was there. No family, no presents, no warm cooked breakfast. Angrily and a lot confused I waddled over to my parent's room to see what the issue was and..." Blaine broke of swallowing thickly.

"And inside there were three men and my…my dad was tied up with a gun being pointed to his head and my mother was on the bed with two men on either side of her. When I walked in everybody was so surprised to see me. The robber's didn't think they had a son and my parents assumed I'd wake up later like I usually did. Anyway," he licked his lips and took a shuddered breath. Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's hips to his back, running small, soothing circles there instead

"Things got crazy after that," Blaine continued staring off into the inky night. "My mother screamed for me to run, but I ran towards her and the robber yelled to shut up and for me to stop moving but I didn't listen and I was crying and her eyes were steady and…and right before I touched her, he…he shot her."

Kurt gave a small gasp, shock rippling his system.

"The whole room was silent after that." Blaine fiddled with his hands, the only object moving in the cart. "I…her blood splattered on my face…when she got shot her blood was all over my face and in my mouth and on my conscious. I," Blaine cut off rubbing his eyes with his hands. His breath hitched but he continued forwards, "I watched the light leave her eyes, Kurt." Blaine turned his unseeing stare onto Kurt as his mind was trapped in the horrible memory. "I held her in my hands as she died. I saw her features go from fear, to surprise, and finally to a smile. She died smiling and wherever she is now I hope she's happy."

Kurt was shocked into silence. Because he really couldn't do anything else he pulled Blaine back into him and held him tightly as silent sobs started to rack his boyfriend's body.

The poor soul.

This was all such a bad idea, Kurt thought to himself. Everything. The carnival, the dolphin, making Blaine leave his house. His mother had been shot right in front of him and he thought it was his fault.

"Ssh," Kurt cooed, running his fingers though Blaine's soft curls. "Ssh, I love you so much." He continued to whisper sweet nothings to Blaine, comforting and reassuring the shorter boy that Kurt still loved him and none of it was his fault. Kurt knew how it felt to lose a mother, but he had been spared the grief of having to watch her die. He couldn't possibly even begin to imagine what Blaine was feeling.

Time seemed to pass slowly after that. Each second dripping by like molasses as Blaine's sobs sobered into small sniffles and then silence. Kurt thought he had fallen asleep so he continued to play with his soft curls.

"I love you," Blaine said softly. His voice was raw, weak, and muffled as he spoke into Kurt's chest. "I'm sorry for ruining such a lovely night."

"You haven't ruined anything," Kurt said with no room for argument. "If anything you just made it better because now I know, and now I know how to make it better for next time."

"Next time?" Blaine asked.

"What you expect to scare me away that easy? Give me _some_ credit," Kurt said with a small smile. "You came with me to my mother's grave and held me when I cried on the anniversary of her death. Do you honestly think I wouldn't do the same for you?"

"No I just…"

"You just what?" Kurt asked softly, pulling Blaine off of him so he could look him in the eye. His eyes were slightly puffy and red but not as bad as Kurt thought they'd be from all the crying he did.

"I just….I'm not worth it." Blaine said tracing Kurt's face with his eyes, sinking on every detail. "I got my mother killed, Kurt!" He said looking away. "I didn't listen and I got her killed and every time I just, I wish they'd shot me instead. Doesn't that make sense? Shoot the one who's causing the problem, but they shot her and she didn't deserve it—"

"That doesn't mean you do," Kurt interrupted. "If she had the choice I'm sure she would have shot herself too. Most parents would."

"But why?" Blaine asked shaking his head. "Look at me; I'm a sniveling mess, after all this time."  
"Look at me," Kurt said taking Blaine's chin in his hand. "Look me in the eye, and try telling me that again." Blaine met Kurt's gaze, warm hazel meeting cool blue shining brightly in the darkness.

"I…" his eyes flickered down before meeting Kurt's again. "It just hurts so badly."

"I know baby, I know." Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb. "But you can't blame yourself, I won't let you."

"I know I shouldn't." Blaine said. "My child psychiatrist told me I shouldn't either, but it's so hard when I'm so obviously to blame."

"You were six," Kurt deadpanned. "And did you tell those robbers to come? Did you tell him to shoot your mother? There were just bad odds on bad odds and you were stuck in the middle of it. I promise you," Kurt stared staring into Blaine's sad eyes trying to make him feel the truth radiating off of him.

"You are not to blame."

Blaine sighed, breaking eye contact. He looked back up at Kurt and nodded once. "Okay," he said shakily.

"Okay?"

"Yes," Blaine said.

"Yes?"  
"Most definitely," he said with more self-assurance. It's just this stupid day and—"

"I told you don't apologize," Kurt said. "When we get down from here we can go home and cuddle and watch a movie. You can fall asleep in my arms and you never forget how loved you are." Blaine smiled at that; a small watery smile that made Kurt's heart beat.

"I love you," Blaine said with pure honesty.

"And I you, love," Kurt said with a smile, closing the distance between them and putting a sweet kiss on Blaine's eager lips.

They were breaking apart when Kurt's phone buzzed. He grinned causing Blaine's brow to furrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing's funny," Kurt said. "But something amazing is about to happen."

"What?"

"Just watch," Kurt said with a smile. He turned to look outside the glass box that protected them. Everywhere was still pitch black and nerve inducing when a small light appeared underneath them.

"What's that?" Blaine asked shoving his face against the glass to get a better look. The appearance of the first light seemed to set off a chain reaction because all of a sudden hundreds of small lights appeared beneath them, flooding the landscape in a soft glow.

"Oh my god, what's going on!" The excitement in Blaine's voice was palpable making Kurt smile.

He had done something right tonight. The dotted lights started moving towards them flying higher in the sky and finally Blaine could see what they were.

Lanterns.

Hundreds of them bobbing all around them, glowing yellow and red and purple, shining their light through their glass cabin.

Blaine turned to Kurt eyes wide. "At last I see the light?"

Kurt nodded, grinning because he really couldn't stop himself. Ever since Tangled came out, it became Blaine's favourite Disney princess movie. He saw it in the cinema nothing short of fifteen times, I have a Dream is his ring-tone, and he slept with a plush Pascal that Kurt bought him every night. Kurt had been planning this birthday party for months, and this was the highlight of the night.

Lanterns.

All of sudden Kurt found himself with an armful of Blaine. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" he was ecstatic. "I have the best boyfriend in the entire world!" He pulled himself out of Kurt's grip but held on tightly to his hand and turned back to the lanterns floating lazily around them.

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes.

"This is so beautiful," he whispered. "Thank you."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "It's my pleasure."

Blaine exhaled happily sinking in the pure bliss of his surroundings. "I am so in love with you."

Kurt smiled even broader. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stood like that for a while, the lanterns bobbing around them, hands latched in each other's, and heart keeping perfect time. This was perfection and neither of them ever wanted to leave. For this one moment, they had a taste of what being together forever would truly mean, and it was glorious. Kurt was Blaine's forever boy and he wouldn't have it any other way.

After a while Kurt leaned over with a smile.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered, his lips just brushing Blaine's ear. "Because you deserve a happy one."

Blaine shuddered and whipped around, smashing his lips against Kurt's in a heated embrace. The kiss was all heat, and teeth and want, and it was only lack of air that made Kurt pull away. They barely separated, resting their foreheads against each other's so that they were breathing each other's air.

The lanterns bobbed silently around them illuminating the glass cage with a warm glow.

"You're too good to me," Blaine said giving Kurt a peck on the lips.

Kurt smiled into the kiss biting his lip happily. "Is that so?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Mhmm," Blaine nodded.

"What does that mean for me?" Kurt slid his hands into Blaine's, his fingers intertwining perfectly like that's exactly where they were meant to be.

"It means," Blaine gave Kurt another peck. "That I am _never_ letting you go."

They both smiled and Kurt closed his eyes, simply relishing in this moment.

"I would never have it any other way." He opened his eyes and was met with Blaine's with crystal clarity. "I love you,' Kurt gasped as if the words were torn from his lips, being said because they were so true they couldn't be kept a secret. Yes, they'd said it numerous amounts of times in their short period up in the air, and even more before that, but that didn't man it stopped being fact.

Kurt loved Blaine with every fibre of his being.

Blaine loved Kurt with every cell in his body.

As long as they had breath they would never stop saying the truth.

"I love you too," Blaine replied with a smile before leaning in for a tender kiss.

* * *

"How do you think it went?" Nick asked at the base of the Ferris wheel, watching as it slowly turned bringing the two boys down.

"It's Kurt," Wes replied with a shrug. "Probably swimmingly."

"The lanterns went off without a hitch," David added. "If that didn't cheer our boy up, I honestly don't know what would."

"They probably got their wanky on," Santana said looking at her nails from where she was leaning against the control pad. "It's why they took so long to come down."

"I'd like to think that they sang something sweet to each other before kissing romantically in the candle lit sky," Rachel said clasping her hands together.

Santana gave her a disgusted look.

"Why are you here again?" Santana questioned with distaste.

"I'm Blaine's friend too," Rachel argued crossing her arms.

"No, you tried to convince him he was gay and steal him from Kurt," Santana rolled her eyes giving the shorter girl a judgmental stare.

"Ladies," Jeff said jumping between the two girls. "This is a happy night so I'm going to need you two to relax, okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes but backed down. Rachel harrumphed and Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Girls," he sighed under his breath. Thank god for Nick or else Jeff didn't know where he'd be.

He turned back to the glass cart as it landed and Kurt and Blaine exited, their hands clasped between them with Lima Bean perched comfortably in Kurt's hand.

"Hi," Blaine said with a smile.

"Hello," Wes replied.

"Alright let's skip the pleasantries," Santana interrupted with a wry grin. "I want to know the truth; did you guys get down and dirty up there?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, shock written all of his face.

Santana smiled.

"Okay," she said with amused disbelief. "I definitely believe you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the group. "What I was going to say before that rude interruption was, thank you guys so much. I can't even imagine how hard this must have been to put together—"

"Well Kurt did most of the work," David interjected. "We just followed his instructions."

"But still," Blaine said. "You did it, and I love you all for this, more than you know."

"Don't thank us yet," Kurt said with a secretive smile. "We still have one surprise left for you."

As if on cue, music started to make its way to Blaine's ears. Man, he knew those voices anywhere!

The Dalton Warblers and New Directions turned the corner, swaying in time to the music that the Dalton kids were making with their mouths while holding a giant red velvet birthday cake. The music suddenly made sense as the vast array of sounds turned into a tune.

They were singing him Happy Birthday.

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes again as he looked at the happy sight before him.

"Happy Birthday to you," they sang with broad grins and happy eyes. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ine." They all held his name for as long as possible before dropping the note and dead silence filling the air. "Happy birthday to you!"

The group stopped before him and happiness like he's never known flew through him. All his friends were here, singing him songs, building him a carnival and baking him cake, because they loved him.

Because he was worth loving.

He didn't realize joyous tears were streaming down his face until he felt Kurt's hand on his cheek.

"You okay?" Kurt asked with wide worried eyes. "Did we do something wrong?"

Blaine shook his head pulling Kurt in for a tight hug. "No you did everything right."

He let go of Kurt and looked at the now concerned faces around him. Blaine rolled his eyes and wiped the tears from his face.

"So," he said with a shit-eating grin. "Who's ready to party!"

The group cheered loudly.

"I say bumper cars!" Blaine yelled and the group cheered again. Blaine grinned before making a break for the cars, leaving the others in a mixture of confusion while some figured out where the hell they were going to put the cake, other's started racing Blaine, and other's just chilling because they were inhuman and didn't like bumper cars.

With the wind whipping through his hair, the cool night breeze on his skin, and love in his heart, Blaine simply felt free.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
